


The Gun Show

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gibraltar has a crush on Mirage, I don't know how to tag this tbh, M/M, and gets distracted watching him work out, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Makoa swings by the Apex gym and gets roped into watching a weight lifting competition.orHe simply admires Elliott while he works out.
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Gun Show

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr & Twitter: ohthatsviolet

It was hard not to notice him. Elliott Witt just had one of those attention grabbing personalities, and a presence that could light up the dullest of rooms. He always turned heads, whether it was because of his dashing good looks, or because he tripped over his own feet on the way in; it was part of his charm. The only problem was, as soon as your attention was on him, it was extremely hard to look away - which was exactly the problem Makoa Gibraltar was having right now. 

He didn't swing by the Apex compound's gym very often. He preferred to do his workouts outside, loving the feeling of the fresh air in his lungs and the sun on his back. Today, however, he had decided to swing by the Legend's workout space, hoping to find someone who might join him for his routine. He wasn't expecting to stay here as long as he had, but he also wasn't expecting to become a spectator to some competition of strength between Anita and Elliott. 

"You might be the expert when it comes to light shows but, stand back and watch how the king of the _gun_ shows does it."   
Anita shook her head, while the trickster shot her some cheesy finger guns and a grin, that Makoa couldn't help but wish was directed at him.   
"Hurry up, amigo!" Octavio complained, who in typical Octavio fashion, was filming the whole thing on his phone. "I could lift that thing with my hands behind my back!"   
Elliott directed his attention to the younger Legend now, and Gibraltar couldn't help but notice how his curls bounced as his head swivelled, coming to fall in a perfect mess that framed his face again.   
"Keep it down, short stuff, or I'll lift _you_ up and throw you out the window."   
"Aw, is that a promise?" the speedster quipped back.   
Elliott laughed at that, and the sound was like music to Makoa's ears, his heart skipping a beat. He blinked harshly, as if coming back to reality, a realisation dawning on him. Did...did he have a _thing_ for Mirage? He sighed to himself. It didn't really matter how he felt. Someone as desirable as Elliott would never go for someone like him.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Elliott said, getting himself in position, surveying the barbell on the ground in front of him. "Remember our deal, Bangs? If I can lift this, you're buying the drinks later. So, you _will_ be buying the drinks. I can do this, no sweat."   
"Yeah. If you ever quit stalling with all that yapping," she replied, with a laugh. "Now remember; don't strain your back and watch your feet. You don't want that thing coming down on your toes."   
"Yes, ma'am."   
Makoa observed him as he got into an almost squat like position, and curled his fingers around the bar. He gave it an experimental tug, before readjusting his hands. Doubt began to swirl in Gibraltar's mind; there was no way Elliott was going to be able to lift that thing. He quickly found himself distracted from the thought, as soon as the trickster budged the weight from the ground, and he saw the way his biceps tensed under the strain.   
"Come on, dude! Put your back into it!" the runner called out, hopping from one foot to the other in anticipation.   
"No! Lift with your knees!" Anita corrected, swatting Octavio's shoulder. "We've been over this!"   
"Can...both...of you...just...shut...up?!" the trickster said, balancing the weight in front of his chest, breathing deeply.   
"Home stretch, compadre! Let's go!" Octavio continued to cheer, but Gibraltar wasn't sure if it was because he wanted the trickster to feel accomplished or because he wanted something entertaining for his followers to watch. 

Trickles of sweat were beginning to form on Elliott's forehead, as he continued to fight against the crying of his muscles. Makoa followed a rogue bead that made its way down the side of his face, along his sculpted cheekbone, getting lost somewhere in his perfectly maintained beard. How someone could still remain so undoubtedly attractive with their cheeks flushed red and their face and shirt almost soaking in sweat, but somehow Elliott could pull it off. The trickster let out what could only be described as a strangled roar, as he hoisted the barbell over his head, sending it crashing to the ground a few seconds later. He placed his hands on his knees, doubling over in an attempt to catch his breath, while Octavio and Anita clapped politely, prompting Makoa to join in.   
"Well, I'll be damned, Witt," the soldier began, giving him a respectful nod. "Nice work. Guess I'm buying the drinks."   
"Would it...be...too much to ask for...a drink now?" the trickster asked, with a small laugh, still trying to get his breath back.   
The speedster tossed him a bottle of water and a towel to mop himself up. A deep blush rushed to Gibraltar's cheeks, when the trickster scooped his now damn hair into a small pile on top of his head, securing it with a hairband before peeling his workout top off, exposing his glistening skin underneath. His eyes followed him, as he made his way towards Octavio to watch the video he'd made, draping the towel over his shoulders. It was hard not to appreciate Elliott's fit build, and the trail of hair along his stomach that was littered with small scars and marks he'd picked up over the years. 

Elliott's eyes flicked up from the speedster's phone screen, unable to ignore the feeling that he was being watched. He caught Makoa's eye and before he could stop himself, shot a wink in his direction. Had he been here the entire time? Had he been watching him workout? The trickster felt his own cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment; he wouldn't have agreed to this challenge if he knew Gibraltar was going to be here, watching him struggle. The taller man appeared to straighten himself up, quickly masking the sheepish expression on his face. Elliott was beginning to regret winking at him now, as he began to walk away. He sighed and took a long gulp of his water, his brown, disappointed eyes following Makoa as he left the gym. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. There was no way he had been checking him out just now. Elliott sighed again, before deciding to hit the showers. Someone like Makoa Gibraltar would never be interested in someone like him. 


End file.
